


Beneath the Sunlight

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This started off as angst and ended the same way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: It wasn't meant to end like this. It was supposed to end with (MC) at his side, her features subdued with age, looking at him with love and adoration as she whispered to him that she loved him. Not in a pile of flesh and blood that was supposed to pass off as her, the back of her skull crushed and her vertebrae shattered. Not with him screaming incoherently, tears streaming down his immaculate face. Not with him abruptly wrenching himself away from the police officer, taking the short walk to the highway and walking in front of oncoming traffic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little excerpt I wrote to wrench your heart out, no biggie.

Zen’s sanity had ended as abruptly as (MC)’s life.

It had been a relatively uneventful day. He hadn't had any pressing matters to attend to, so he'd spent the majority of his time at the gym. When he'd left, (MC) had still been asleep, hair splayed on their shared pillows. Zen had kissed her cheek gently, careful not to wake his precious angel. Sleep was hard to come by when you worked as both a charity party planner and the manager for one of the world’s most prospective up-and-coming K-Pop stars. After taking a moment to admire (MC)’s undeniable beauty, Zen scribbled a half hearted note to her.

_Going to the gym! I should be be back in an hour or two. Don't work too hard, princess._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

He'd left without another second thought, enjoying the prospect of coming home to the smell of breakfast and his beautiful girlfriend’s face, beaming at him. As he clicked the door to his apartment shut, the note lay on the table, the last words he'd ever say to (MC).

* * *

 

It was something she'd been contemplating for a while. (MC) knew that she was supposed to be grateful for the life she carefully cultivated. After all, she had a wonderful boyfriend, a place of employment, nice clothes, and a warm roof over her head. It was more than some people could ever dream of attaining, and she'd had it thrust to her with open arms. It wasn't to say she was never happy, because she had moments of pure, unadulterated bliss, where all of her problems melted away in the face of her knight in shining armor. Simply the thought about the possibility of Zen coming home to find her broken, mangled body bleeding out on the floor had been enough to deter her for this long, but it wasn't enough. She was going to kill herself, and there was very little anybody could do about it.

Guilt coursed through (MC)’s veins as she read the note Zen had left her, scrawled in his characteristic over exaggerated handwriting. She traced the letters, feeling immense love and adoration well in her heart. Zen didn't deserve this, to have the woman he loved end her life. (MC) set the paper down, taking large, measured steps towards the rooftop.

For a while, she sat on the ledge, her feet dangling towards the cityscape. (MC) allowed memories to replay, of the first time Zen had brought her up here. He'd taken her down quickly, though, claiming that if she kept giving him such an innocent expression, the “beast” would make an appearance. The two had never had sex, had never done anything beyond the occasional cuddle. As much as (MC) appreciated the chivalrous gesture, the distance Zen made sure they had left her numb, too depressed to even acknowledge it.

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She knew that whatever injustice Zen had done to her paled in comparison to the ones she had done to herself. Her legs slipped, bringing her ever closer to the cityscape. For a moment, she felt immeasurable panic, before succumbing to the incomprehensible void. With a huff of indignation, she was still a diva after all this time, (MC) took the plunge.

She was in the air for no more than ten seconds. Her body plummeted, mind racing with thoughts, and she realized, with sudden certainty, that she didn't want to die. There were so many things she hadn't yet done, things she hadn't yet expressed. These thoughts came to a screeching halt as her back hit the ground, effectively shattering all coherent thought.

* * *

It wasn't meant to end like this. It was supposed to end with (MC) at his side, her features subdued with age, looking at him with love and adoration as she whispered to him that she loved him. Not in a pile of flesh and blood that was supposed to pass off as her, the back of her skull crushed and her vertebrae shattered. Not with him screaming incoherently, tears streaming down his immaculate face. Not with him abruptly wrenching himself away from the police officer, taking the short walk to the highway and walking in front of oncoming traffic.


End file.
